New Dawn
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: My own version of Black Dawn. Maggie saves the life of a beautiful boy with black hair and green eyes, only to find out he's a vampire prince, destined to save the world. Delos is saved by the beautiful girl with the auburn hair. The arrival of hunter redfern, Delos' great-grandfather spells trouble for them both, and they are thrown together at every possible turn. To delos' joy.
1. Chapter 1

"I want her found!" I screamed at my patrols.

"Yes, prince Delos, we are looking, but we don't know where to look."

I slammed my fist down on the table. Did these idiots know anything? Clearly not.

"I don't care. If she isn't back here before nightfall, I will cut off all of your hands."

It was an empty threat, but one I had to make. I didn't understand how anybody could possibly want to harm another human being, but that was how they saw me. Prince Delos, Stone – Heart, ruthless killer.

I couldn't stop thinking about her though, the beautiful girl with the auburn hair. The girl that had given me her jacket when I'd – once again – been struck down by my father. I had to find her, and save her, just as she'd saved me, in more ways than she could possibly imagine. It was freezing out there, and without a jacket she would freeze in only a few hours.

That's what the forbidden kingdom does to you.

I looked out the window at the kingdom of white glitter. The snow seemed to make the few things that were in colour so much brighter. I couldn't help but think her hair might melt the snow around her, and set the landscape on fire. Hell, I was in love with a girl I'd never met.

All I'd seen was her shivering and running off. She'd even left food beside me. It was possible that she didn't know who I was, but I seriously doubted it.

Anyway, since I'd last saw her, three days ago, she'd never once left my mind. Her warm auburn hair, and the kind pale green of her eyes, she was always on my mind, no matter how hard I tried to dispel her from it. It was driving me crazy, and sooner or later, I'd have to find her. She couldn't survive on the mountains for long – no one could.

I had to do the only thing I'd ever done to clear my mind – go to the crystal cave.

I was there. It was magnificent, the kind of cave that exists only in make-believe. The simplicity of it made it elegant, and the way the light of the crystals danced of the surface of the gleaming water constantly captivated me. It was still nothing compared to Maggie. Damn it. There she was again; a girl I'd never met and most likely would never see again, poking through my mind in every way possible.

I dived into the water, letting the ice cold fingers of the water nymphs dragging me under.

Water nymphs were strange creatures, small and almost fairy- like in shape, but they had the aggression of mermaids, and could swim like them too.

Under the water, they lived at the bottom of the water bed, and I often went below to watch them move. They lived together, in large groups, and I wasn't aware of them living anywhere else in the world. They were my own secret.

I re-surfaced minutes later. You may ask me how I managed to hold my breath for so long, and the answer is simple. I am a vampire. I don't need oxygen- just human blood.

I pulled my jeans back on, but left my chest bare, carrying my jumper and t-shirt over my arm. I left the cave, and stood on the cliff edge, and it took me quite a while to realise I was being watched.

**Maggie's P.O.V**

There I was again, thinking about the boy with the jet hair and the emerald eyes. Actually, I wasn't thinking about him, I was looking at him. He was standing right there in front of me – with no top on.

He had long scars and bruises all over his chest, but they seemed to be fading slightly. He was staring right at me, with eyes slightly wider than my own.

He was definitely the boy I'd saved. The same black hair sweeping his face, the same beautiful eyes and kind smile. The same prince that had patrols all over the city trying to kill me.

"You're a prince." I wasn't sure if I was asking him, or telling him.

He nodded.

"You're trying to kill me." I spoke with the same tone of voice.

His eyes went wide with alarm. He looked sad, and hurt.

"I'm not trying to kill you." He said.

"Yes you are." I argued. "You've had patrols looking all over the city, I've heard them. I've saw them."

"Yes. They were trying to find you. I thought you were dead. I had to thank you, for saving my life. I'm sorry, what's your name? I never asked."

"Maggie." I'd always hated my name. Then it occurred to me that I didn't even know his name. "What's yours?"

He looked like I'd just slapped him across the face.

"Delos." He gave me a small smile. His name was almost as sexy as his face. Almost.

"Well?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Then he realised what I meant.

"Thank you."

"No bother, can I go home now?" I really wanted to get back; I had to tell Miles about my achievement. I'd reached the top of dead man's peak, and I was still alive.

"You want to go home?" He asked me.

What kind of question was that? Of course I wanted to go home, I couldn't just stand here and stare at his muscles, or his eyes or hips or...

I nodded.

His eyes froze over.

"Fine, follow the path until you reach the stone walls. Walk along and find the gate. You'll be back on top of the mountain." He turned around and went back into the cave, throwing his jumper on the ground by my feet. I think I'd struck a nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, short chapter. Updating again tonight, though. Spelling mistakes aren't my fault - I'm on my kindle. Enjoy an please 'review.**

**I do not own the nightworld. (Unfortunately)**

**Delos' P.O.V**

So, she was going to leave me as well? The only people I'd ever cared about had left me; my mother was dead, my father would hit me then disappear for days. My younger sister, Summer, had gone missing when she was three, even my dog had died.

Now, this girl, was going to leave me too. I'd told her where to go, but I seriously doubted she'd get past dead man's peak alive.

I'd thrown her my jumper and t-shirt. I don't know why, I just didn't want her to be cold. I didn't want her to die.

I left the cave and followed after her, calling her name.

She turned to me.

"Wait. Let me take you back." I spoke quietly. I rarely offered my help.

"No! I can do it myself. I don't need your help." She kept walking.

The anger in her voice only made me angry.

"Fine." I spat, and I walked away.

It got me thinking about her again,Maggie.

I'd never felt like this before, especially seen as I'd barely spoke to her. Perhaps, I thought,she was a witch. It made sense, why else would I be thinking this much about a girl I barely knew?

I'd have to call into play the only other witch I knew. Sylvia. Maybe I could get her to go into my mind and remove Maggie from it. That seemed like the best plan. The only plan, actually.

"So can you do it?" I asked Sylvia, she was sporting a cute red sundress, it made her legs look long. Damn she looked good. Maybe I should be with her,instead of thinking of the evil temptress.

"Of course I can Delos. What do you take me for, a Harman?" We both laughed at our private joke.

She placed lots of candles around the room, and sat down next to me in the middle of it. She pressed her fingers to my temple.

I could feel her in my mind, but I made sure to throw a cloud wall up, blocking her from certain memories I didn't want anyone to see. Then, I winced in pain. She'd found Maggie. Everything in my mind was telling me to throw a cloud wall up here,too. I had to have her gone though, I'd told her how to get out, gave her a jacket, and even offered my help. There was nothing more I could do for her.

My train of thought cut off when I opened my eyes and Sylvia was sat beside me.

"Yeah. She was a witch." She said. Who was she talking about?

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter." She stood up and left, looking extremely guilty as she did.

**Maggie's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. The wall was there, it only had to be a twenty minute walk.I couldn't believe Delos had actually told me where it was.

This wall was huge, grey bricks piled higher than the bean stalk.I heard shouts coming from behind me. They sounding like men.

I turned around to see about 200 foot soldiers,all marching at me. So, I was right to trust my instincts. Delos was trying to kill me.

I started running, straight on towards the wall, running faster then I ever had before. It was a futile attempt, though. As soon as I touched the wall, they'd caught up with me. Several strong arms wrapped themselves around me and forced me down to the ground. A girl walked forwards,and even from the floor I could tell that red dress was too short for her.

"So?_This _is it?" Her voice was higher than expected, but much,much colder. Several other soldiers laughed with her. "This is what Delos wants to stick his fangs into?"

Did she just say fangs?

"And a human no less, not even a shifter. God his standards have dropped."

"I'm sorry, what _are _you going on about?"I piped up.

"Oh, that's cute, didn't he tell you? He's a vampire."

Vampire. The word echoed around my brain, making me feel dizzy.

She laughed again. "Take her to the dungeons." And with that, she walked away. Her voice still screeching as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope to update tomorrow to, as always thanks for the reviews, they help. Good song to listen to while reading this chapter: Low shoulder - through the trees.

- I do not own the night world.

"Prince Delos? There's a few more slaves, do you want to assign them jobs now?" My bedroom servant opened the door. Although I didn't agree with the whole slave thing, I didn't have to do the things they did myself. They got to live in a palace, they got a place to eat, and sleep. How bad could it be?

"Yes. Send them up." She bowed and left the room.

My room itself was rather plain. A blue four poster bed, and a mahogany dresser. The walls were white and the floor was a simple wood. The door burst open, an my servant walked in with four slaves, three of them male.

My servant left. I didn't know her name, I didn't need to.

"Still not trying to kill me?" The girl spoke. There was hatrid and hurt In her voice.

"How dare you speak to your Prince like that? Shut up,slave." I spoke. She didn't appear to be backing down.

"I saved your life, and you say thank you, then you bring me back and call me a slave? I'll never do anything for you." She glared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you in my life. You'll do exactly as I say, it's that or death."

She looked horrified, once again this was an empty threat. She didn't seam to care though.

"Fine. I'd rather die." She sat on the floor like a spoiled child.

I turned my attention to the three boys.

"You will work with the animals. Go find Sylvia,she'll show you what to do."

They nodded and left, leaving me alone with this girl.

**Maggie's P.O.V**

He stood in front of me, beautiful as ever, but claiming to have no recollection of me whatsoever. Well, until he let me go home, I wouldn't move.

"Stand up." He said. When I didn't, he put his hand out. His eyes were so warm, and staring at them, I had to take hold. When I did however, my mind exploded. I was in his mind, and He was in mine. He looked scared.

_You're a witch? _

_No. Until a few minutes ago I didn't even know they exsisted._

_Why are you in my mind then? Only Sylvia can do that. She's a witch._

_I don't know. Many it's a vampire thing? _

I saw something in his mind moving. It was a memory.

"For God's sake. Can you do nothing right?" A tall man shouted.

Delos cowered away, looking broken and vulnerable. This was unfamiliar to me. Delos was strong and proud.

"I- I'm trying." He whispered.

"You're not trying hard enough."

The man grabbed Delos' arm and pulled him up. He pulled a blade from his pocket and dug it into Delos' arm. Blood trickled from his arm, and Delos cried. Delos held his arm up. Then the memory went bright white, and disappeared.

_Get out of here! _

_No. Who was that?_

The connection had broken off, Delos dropped my body to the floor.

He started at me, not with angry eyes, but pleading.

"That's my jumper?" He asked.

I nodded. Would he fit the pieces together?

"Then I have met you before?"

Duh.

"I wonders why I don't remember you." He disappeared into his thoughts.

So he was being serious? He didn't remember me?

I don't know why I did what I did next. I'd been wanting to do it for a while.

I leaned forwards, and let his soft lips touch my own. Everything about the kiss electrified me. His touch, he presence, his warmth. This moment was perfect. He put his hands further down my back, and pulled me closer to him.

Then, the door burst open. The girl who'd brought me here was standing in the doorway.

"Delos? Get off the slave. I thought I'd erased your memory of this." She shook her head, an pulled me off him,once again throwing me to the floor.

She held her hands up, and pointed them right at me. Delos jumped in front of me.

"She's a witch Delos. She's here to hurt you."

"I'm not a witch." I demanded. Why did people keep saying this?

"Sylvia. She's not a witch. I've been in her mind. She's a human. She saved my life." He turned and smile at me, mouthing something that might have been 'I remember.'

Well, at least he remembered.

Sylvia lowered her arms. Delos stood up and walked to her, and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked.

Before Delos had chance to move back, she Pointed her hands back to me.

"If making him forget you won't work. Well make you forget him."

I would've screamed but I saw yellowed and blue fight their way to my chest. I thought I saw a hint of red before I fell to the floor. The pain was gone.

"Delos." I whispered, before my eyes won, and sealed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, they mean alot. **

**I do not own the nightworld.**

**Delos' P.O.V**

I watched, mouth agape,as the light burst into Maggie's chest. Looking at the twinkle leave her eyes, I new I had to act. I picked up the dagger that I always had on my dresser, and plunged it into my side. Then, the familiar release as the blue fire erupted from my body. It was pain. Good pain, like pressure that doesn't quite hurt you.

Maggie's eyes finally dropped, and I only hoped I'd done it in time. The blue fire had only ever brought me pain. Every time I had used, my father had hit me, and told me I wasn't good enough. Maggie couldn't forget me. I needed to get her home to her family. I needed her to be safe. I'd never fogive myself if she died, especially here. My power had brought my memory back, but with her being a fragile human, there was no way she'd get it back.

Why was sylvia doing this? I turned to yell at her, but she'd fallen back, her head hitting the wall. There was no energy left in the room. The blue fire had stopped, and Sylva's orange flame had burned away.

Maggie fell backwrds, but I caught her head, half expecting her touch to burn, before she hit the floor. I sat there, for a few minutes, holding her, hugging her. I had to leave, to save her. At least when I left she'd still _feel _my love.

**Maggie's P.O.V**

The light streamed through the curtains, and I sat holding my head on Delos' bed. Sylvia was gone, and I still remembered Delod. This wasn't right, Sylvia had wiped my memory. So why did I remember him, and why did I miss him?

Where was he anyway?

Maybe Sylvia had wiped his memory, and they'd run off together. I wouldn't like that. It made me jealous, and I hated that.

I tried to keep positive, I hated feeling sad, or angry or jealous, so this was killing me. Had delos left me? Why was I in his bed? I was so sure I collapsed on the floor.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice came in, and a little girl walked into the room. "We thought Miss Sylvia had really hurt you." She offered me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm a surplus."

I raised my eyebrows.

"When there is no room for us in the dungeons, we work as servants for Prince Delos and his Family. Maybe you'll be his queen." She smiled, it looked tired, like it hadn't been there in a while.

"I doubt it, he ran off with Sylvia."

"Miss Sylvia left a few days after Prince Delos."

Really? He hadn't left me.

"Where is Prince Delos then?"

"He didn't say, he just left."

"Anyway, Delos has _slaves?_"

"No, we work for his father, we just have to help Delos too."

I smiled at her. She was small, she looked about eight. Defiantley not old enough to be a slave. It made me wonder what would have happened if I hadn't reminded Delos. I might have been a surplus.

"We have been informed by King Redfern that you are to meet the castle ward."

"What's a ward? And who's King Redfern?"

"King Redfern is Delos' Grandad, and a ward is like someone that lives in the castle, under constant watch of the king. Like a princess without royal blood."

I gave it some though. Who could a vampire have as a ward? Another vampire? Another witch? What was next fairies?

I nodded.

She held her hand out, and I grabbed it. I felt sorry for her, the mud clinging to her oversized clothes kind of reminded me of mould. Her hair was tatty, and her face looked like it had never seen a sponge - it probably never had.

I picked up the backpack I'd brought with me when I'd come climbing, and offered her some water and a sweet. She smiled and licked her lips, so I gave her the bag of sweets. She shook her head.

"They will think I have stole them."

I smiled.

"Well come to me every time you want one, do you want one now?"

She nodded. I gave her two.

She gulped down the water and walked over to my bed. She pulled the sky blue sheets across the bed, then smoothed it down. Clearly she was experienced in this, it made me feel ill. If I ever became queen, there would be no more slaves, especially not in this condition.

She opened the door, and lead me down the character. It was very medieval. It had torches lining the wall, and the floors and walls were made of stone. There were tapestry's hanging from the walls. We got to a large wooden door, there was a rusty handle on it, and it squeaked when the girl opened it.

She lead me into the room where a woman was sitting on the bed.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and melodic. "You must be Maggie. I'm aradia." She gave me a warm smile and tapped on the bed next to her. "And you're going to help me escape."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapters short, but I've had tests and stuff at school, thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, the next one will be all about Delos.**

- ** I do not own the nightworld.**

**Maggie's P.O.V**

"Help you escape? Aren't you all set up here?"

Her eyes dropped down to the ground.

"They got to you to?"

"What?" I seriosuly had no idea what this girl was going on about.

"King Redfern has me on high security, and constantly drugs me so I'll do his bidding. I'm a witch you see, maiden of all them, and he wants me to boost Delos' magic. There's nothing I can do 'bout it though, he's a wild power, it's not possible to compete with that kind of magic."

Wow, so this king wasn't golden. By the sounds of it, the whole family was tainted.

Expect Delos. Sweet, caring, beautiful Delos. I still didn't know where he'd gone.

"Delos has gone to find Grandma Harman." She spoke in a voice of knowing.

"I'm sorry,who?"

"She is the crone of all the witches. The most powerful witch from the most powerful bloodline, and one of the leaders of circle daybreak. I suspect he's gone to get her to free your soul."

I gave her a confused look.

"Well, when you enter the forbidden kingdom, you're soul is considered lost. Unless a witch that isn't doped up blesses your spirit, you can't leave. That's why anybody without royal blood dies when they leave the kingdom. I suspect you'll be high on the king's hit list when he returns, porbably because you have the power to defeat him and his slaves, and take Delos from him."

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm just a human."

"You're not just a human. You are Delos' soul mate, And you are the deliverer."

"Oh, you don't really believe in all of this soul mate crap do you?"

She nodded.

"The human meaning has a very different meaning to the Night world meaning. Soul mates here means you are bound to each other, once you find your soul mate you'll never love anybody else, and will never let any harm come to the other. Delos attacked his best friend in order to save you, and then left the kingdom in order to allow you to leave. I've been in his mind, just as you have. He loves you, and he knows that, he just doesn't know that you're his soul mate, and the whole deliever thing is a prophecy. I saw it almost five years ago when I was first brought here Basically, it goes like this:

'_One has the power to vanquish the great king._

_One has the power to deliver._

_She may be forced to cilmb mountains,_

_Or cross the most dangerous river._

_She doesn't know she's coming,_

_and when she does she'll be dressed for the summer,_

_and when she finally comes here,_

_no more will this kingdom suffer.'_

Wow. Cool.

"So, you expect a human to fight a vampire prince and all of his minions. You may be right about the mountain climbing, but nothing else. You must have the wrong girl."

I gave her a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't. The deliverer _had _to be Delos' soul mate, and seen as you're the only one, it has to be you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update this. I'm getting pretty bored becuse I'm not getting many reviews. Might discontinue it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Good song? My Heart - Paramore. (you may have guessed I have a slight obsession.)**

**-I do not own the night world.**

**Maggie's P.O.V**

I wasn't his soulmate. I was so sure of it, but everything else she has said was true. I didn't know I was coming. I was in white kahki's and a vest - dressed for the summer. I could _feel _Delos with me, and he had left his own kingdom to allow me to do the same.

"Okay." I said at last. "I'll help you leave, but you have to help me save Delos."

She smiled.

"I thought you might ask that. Of course I'll help, but Delos is difficult. His dad has him mentally brainwashed. He won't be easily convinced to leave, not even by you."

"Well we'll have to try hard." I said. It was the only thing I could think to say. "I'm going to lunch."

She smiled, and guestured towards the door.

I walked out the door, closing it behind me, and I though I heard Aradia cry.

The little girl that brought me here was standing outside waiting for me. I put out my hand and she grabbed tight ahold, like she was scared to let go.

I smiled, and she gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen in my life.

"So, where do I go for lunch around here?"

"I'll bring it to your room." She said.

Her voice was very quiet. I don't think she did much talking.

I nodded, and walked into my room, while she walked down towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

I started thinking about Delos. Where he could be, and why he could possibly want to save me?

_Because I have to._

Was that Delos?

I looked frantically around the room, I was so sure I'd heard him.

Maybe I had been imagining things. It was probably in my head. In my head.

_Delos?_

_Maggie?_

_Where _are_ you?_

_Where are _you?

_I'm in your room. Where are you?_

_It doesn't matter. Why are you in my head?_

_I don't know. You said something to me, so I replied. God. Come back, I need your help._

_With what? Has someone hurt you? Maggie, I swear to god._

_Nobody has hurt me, I want to leave. I hate it here._

_That's what I'm trying to do. I'll see you later Maggie, Bye._

And just like that, he cut off our connection. It made me smile to think I could get in touch with him whenever I wanted to.

The door squeaked open, and the slave girl came back in, carrying a large tray of food.

There was chicken, mash potatoes, carrot's and brocoli. I was in stomach heaven.

I patted the bed, signalling for her to come and sit with me. She did, but she was nervous, I could tell because she did it so slowly.

After I ate some Mash potato, and some of the brocoli, I gave her the plate. I was a vegetarian, I couldn't have eaten the chicken anyway. She gulped it down, like she'd never seen food, and I assumed she had never eaten anything of such rich quality.

"Look, you can't tell your friends about this,okay? They'll all want stuff too, and I can't cause too much suspision if I'm going to save you."

She gulped some chicken down. "You're going to save us?"

"Apparently that's why I'm here."

She smiled at me.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Come on then. We're going to get you cleaned up."

I spent fourty minutes brushing her hair, I used some moisturiser that I had in my bag after washing her face.

She stood up, and I sprayed some deoderant on her. She looked like a proper little girl. Expect for the clothes, and there was nothing I could do about that.

That seemed to be happening frequently nowadays, there was nothing I could do about Delos, The slave girl, Aradia, The king and myself.

I couldn't save myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. Haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that,but this story isn't priority,and I'm not getting many reviews. Thanks for the people who are enjoying it though. Thanks for the reviews,and as always, enjoy. Extremely short chapter. Sorry. Three reviews and I'll update it.**

"So,you're saying that there's nothing I can do?"

"I've told you there is _one _thing you can do." Grandma Harman smiled at me.

"You know my great-grandfather,do you have any idea how difficult that would be?"

"I'm sorry Delos,it is the only way."

I sighed,and left her shop. A girl with black hair tried to give me the whole bat-your-eyelashes get up. I waved her off. I think her name may have been Blaise.

People would have to learn that I was in love. Entirely against my will. I didn't want to love her. She was so common. So... normal. But maybe normal was what I needed. To escape from the world of the supernatural. But of course,that wasn't possible. I had to be born a wild power. I had to save the world.

I couldn't even save Maggie. While Redfern blood remained in the dark kingdom, no mortal could leave. Now Hunter Redfern was there, and I doubted he'd be leaving anytime soon. Maggie was trapped. I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_Maggie. Can you hear me?_

_Delos. Please come back. Please._

_I can't. You aren't saved yet._

_Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be saved? _

_What are you-?_

_Come back and turn me. I can be like you,and we __can __**really **__be together._

_NO! For God's sake, you will not be lost to me. _

_Oh,shut it Delos. Get back here. I miss you._

_I'm not coming back until I've saved you._

_Well then I'm coming to find you._

_NO! You can't leave the kingdom. You'll die._

_Well,come back or in walking straight out._

_We'll see about that._

And I telepathically hung up on her.

_"_Messenger!" I hollered,and a young boy ran towards me,straight back,and saluting.

_"_Return to the kingdom and send word to the guard. Maggie must be placed into a dungeon."

Henodded,and ran towards my kingdom. Towards Maggie. Towards home.


	8. Escape Artist

_You're throwing me in the dungeon?!_

_It's the only way your not going to run away._

_Good luck, I'm already at the wall. See you on the other side. _

_What?!_

Maggie cut off their connection as she was thrown into her cell.

"Prince Delos has requested you stay here until he returns." The guard said, as he ran off.

A man who appeared to be in his thirty's approached them.

"Nice that we can be formally introduced isn't it?" The man spoke.

"Erm, great, I suppose. Who are you?"

The man laughed. The who dungeon echoed.

"Hunter Redfern, of course. Didn't my grandson tell you?" He had a look in his eye I didn't like.

"Of course he did. Can you let me out please?"

He laughed again.

"Let you out? Oh dear, I wouldn't dream of it. This is perfect, Delos has left, and now he's ordered you into a cell. The weakening cell. You'll have no energy, and he isn't in the kingdom. I can take over all of it, whilst he's busy "trying to save you." Don't you see? It's perfect."

I turned away from the man.

"I'm going to get someone. Wait there." He said. " Oh wait, you can't go anywhere anyway!" He laughed, and walked down the coridoor, his voice echoing down the halls and in Maggie's mind.

"Well, I'm not staying here." Maggie said to herself. She looked around her cell. All that was in it was a plank of wood, a bench, a loaf of bread, and a jug of water. What was this, the dark ages?

The window was just a little hole with a few bars, no way to get out that way. Looking out the window, she saw there was barely a drop to the ground. If she tunnled through the bricks she'd be on flat ground. Then it occoured to her what she was going to do to escape.

She stuck the plank of wood into the ground, then placed one end of the bench on it, balancing it on a slant. She picked up the loaf of bread and dunkedit in the water and squeezed it, letting the water trickle down the bench and hit the bricks. She continued to do this for what seemed to take half a day. It was dark out when the first brick fell loose. She took the plank out and picked the bench up, ramming it against the wall, and letting seven bricks fall out of the wall. She put everything else exactly where it had been, and crawled through the small gap in the wall, leading her to the courtyard where the animals were kept. She placed the bricks back where they would have been. From the other side it would look exactly like she'd just vanished.

_Delos?_

_Maggie? Where the hell are you?!_

_I'm in prison. Where are you?_

_I'm next to the wall. I'll come and get you out. Don't do that to me. I thought you'd died. I couldn't reach you or anything._

_That would be because you've put me in a power stealing cell._

_What? I put you in the luxury cell. _

_No. Hunter's here by the way._

_Oh, he must've mistaken you for a slave._

_Thanks._

She cut off, and got running. Where? To Aradia.


End file.
